The Kenway Family
by FreezaBurn12
Summary: Edward Kenway has passed on to the next world, and sees his son and eventually his grandson continue in their struggles in life. For retribution against those who have taken away their loved ones, drawn in the war Edward had fought between the Assassins and the Templars. (Inspired by 'Death of a Kenway'.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any Assassin's Creed-related media. This fanfic is inspired by another fanfic titled 'Death of a Kenway'. However, mine will be a much longer version of it. It would contain details of Assassin's Creed: Forsaken and Black Flag novel._

* * *

**==Chapter One: Reunion==**

**/**

_1735, London_

Edward Kenway stood his ground against two of the mercenaries, his sword clashing against those of the intruders. Initially, Edward was pushing the two mercenaries back. Suddenly, a sharp pain flared up in his side, causing him to wince. He had never truly recovered from the wound when escaping the Observatory, and it was bad timing for him to be affected by it now.

This left him open to a surprise attack. One of the men, with strange pointed ears over his mask seized the opportunity to violently elbow Edward to the wooden floor. Edward clutched his side, gritting his teeth as he struggled to stand, just as the two men loomed over him. _If only had my hidden blades with me right now… _He cursed inwardly to himself.

These men…men who were affiliated with those who had burnt down his family's home over two decades ago. Men who had caused nothing but misery in his life, who made him lose his closest friends and family. But there is no way that he would let them take his new family. _Never._

Renewed with fiery determination, Edward darted forward and taking Pointy Ears by surprise, swung his arm and struck his head violently with the hilt of his sword. He then thrust out a kick at the second man who flew backwards to the floor.

Edward then focused his attention back on Pointy Ears, who was recovering from the blow. Using his sword, Edward slashed at Pointy Ear's face, who screamed as his face sprayed blood and fell back to the floor of the manor.

Clutching his blade tightly, Edward swung his arm back to deliver the killing blow. Afterwards, he will deal with the other intruders; make them pay for breaking into his home…threatening his family…

But that would never happen.

He suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest, like a fiery knife, and let out a pained cry. Looking down, he saw a blade extend out from his chest, as a warm liquid oozed out from the blade. Looking behind, he had seen that the second man had recovered, and impaled him from behind.

Edward fell to the floor on his knees, and to his horror, he saw his son. His ten-year-old son appear at the entrance to the games room, with an appalled and horrified expression on his face.

He saw his son's face contort with fury, and lunged at the attacker. _No Haytham! _Edward weakly thought to himself. _Go save yourself! Save your mother and sister!_ He wanted to cry out to stop him, but he couldn't make a sound.

Edward watched as his killer managed to avoid Haytham's attack and let go of the sword still embedded in his chest. Edward collapsed to the wooden floor with a thud.

Soon, he saw that his son had fallen to the floor as well, meeting him eye to eye. Feebly, Edward tried to reach for his son's hand, to tell him something. _Stay strong! Protect our family! Do not listen to the Templars! _Many thoughts bounced in his mind, until he made his choice on what to tell him.

That he loved him.

Suddenly, Edward cried out in pain as he felt the sword being pulled out from his chest, and he collapsed back to the floor. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

/

When Edward opened his eyes, he struggled to crawl back up to his feet. He heaved a sigh of relief. _It was just a nightmare. _He thought to himself. _A really dangerous dream… _He would wake up in a comfy bed next to his wife, to see his daughter and son alive and safe, his home unharmed.

But his stomach lurched when he saw where he was. He was in his manor. But not in Queen Anne's Square, but in Great Inagua. It was the island that he had claimed from the Templar Julien du Casse twenty years ago, and last departed it thirteen years ago to meet his daughter, still a young age of nine.

What made him even more surprised was the very familiar faces that he saw, sitting together at a table with smiles on their faces. Mary, Thatch, Ben, Bonnet, Vane and Rackham.

Bonnet was the first to speak, with a jovial smile on his face as he waved. "Hello Edward! Gosh, it brings us great happiness to see you again!"

"Took you long enough for you to finally show up, Edward." Mary, dressed in his James Kidd outfit, smiled and gave him a wink.

Confusion ran in Edward's mind. His friends were supposed to be dead. It must be nothing but some crazy dream brought out from a horrific nightmare.

"Y-You guys can't be alive!" Edward babbled in an embarrassing manner, words unable to comprehend the different emotions within him.

"Of course we're not! You're the one who killed me." Hornigold lightly joked with a smirk on his face.

"Then why am I seeing you all? I must be dreaming! A crazy and yet realistic dream…"

It was Thatch's turn to reply, with a hearty laugh that brought Edward back some wonderful memories in the past. "Oh no, Kenway! It's no dream, it's real!"

"Then, that means…" Edward sputtered as a dark realization came to his mind.

Mary's smile faded as she stood up from her chair and walked towards Edward. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "It means-that you're dead…"

Edward's eyes widened in horror, mouth agape as he repeatedly shook his head in shock. "No…No, I can't die! Not now! Not when I need to protect my family! My wife, my daughter my son! They are in great danger, to the Templars!"

Hornigold quickly averted his gaze, with a remorseful look on his eyes. He joined the Templars because he believed that they could help him in life, but nearly had his old friend killed and paid the price for it with his life. Now his friend is dead with him and his family at risk.

Tears began to well up in Edward's eyes. He remembered when he took a pair of beautiful flowers and handed them to his daughter, Jennifer at Great Inagua. He remembered carrying Haytham when they were at the Opera house. He died on the day before his son's tenth birthday, to see him live through ten years of his life.

"It's okay, Edward." Mary said in a comforting tone. She too knows how it was like to lose a child. To have her child ripped away from her by those who showed no sympathy to her plight. "I'm sure that they'll be safe. I hope as well."

* * *

**/**

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! I'm glad that I'm getting good review for my story! Unfortunately I won't be updating for a week cause I'll be going to school soon and my O levels are during that year. I hope you guys can wait.**

**==Chapter 2: Reconciliation and Regrets==**

* * *

**/**

"Edward," Mary said as she removed her hands from Edward's shoulders. "I saw what you have done all these years after I was gone…"

Edward saw that her face now had a light smile, a twinkle in her bronze-colored eyes. "When I first met you, I saw that you had some good in you outside of just your desires for glory and fortune, that you would one day give up on your selfish ambitions and put your skills to help us; the Assassins."

"Aye, but I failed to heed your words till it was too late, only when you were gone…" Edward said, regret and remorse filling his voice into that he could barely hide his tears.

Then, Mary playfully elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the air out of Edward. "Jaysus, Edward. Stop crying like I've unmanned ya' already 'else I'll do it right now." She smirked as her hand down to Edward's groin playfully.

"Damn, Mary… You really know how to scare a man." Edward finally cracked a smile of his own as he raised his hands into the air as a form of surrender.

Mary's smirk then widened. "You should be, else you won't be one when I'm done with you."

Suddenly, Edward spoke up. "Wait, so if this is the afterlife, is…" His voice quickly stopped in its tracks and he hesitated to continue.

Mary noticed the sudden stop in his voice and she immediately realized what Edward had intended to ask her. "Yes, Edward." She answered. "She's here, waiting for you over there." She then pointed to the other side of the Great Inagua mansion.

Thanking Mary, Edward then walked across to the other side, his right hand gripping firmly on the railway as he turned around the corner. His eyes widen in surprise and gulped nervously, his breathing becoming more heavy and rapid.

There she stood, staring at the afternoon sky in this makeshift world solemnly. She looked exactly as she did for over twenty years ago, her outer beauty still as flawless as it was before, at least before the smallpox had ravaged her to death. Slowly walking up to her, Edward then spoke up.

"Hello, Caroline."

* * *

/

Caroline Scott-Kenway turned around to meet her husband face to face. Her eyes quickly misted up at the sight of him. He had matured so much ever since they had last seen each other for over twenty years. Aside from his physical features, he had this feeling, the tone in his voice when he spoke, it was a far cry from the irrational and ambitious man she had married.

The two former lovers stared into each other's eyes for a long and awkward time, until Caroline had broken the silence.

"Edward," she spoke. "I-I haven't seen you for so long…"

"Caroline…" It was Edward's turn to speak. God, he could feel his own heart beating in his chest; which was rather ridiculous to feel since he was already dead.

She then smiled lightly, a look that Edward had not seen since they were living together in the farm after they married.

"Well, Edward… What were you going to say?"

Kenway made a light cough and cleared his throat. Damn it, he felt so pathetic. All that learning and maturing he had even until now and he still felt just as uneasy as before.

"I-I'm sorry, that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." Edward croaked as he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I also apologize, Edward. I heard about that night…when you and your family lost your home-our home, I mean…" Caroline replied, averting her gaze away from Edward to the garden. "I should have known of my father's involvement in that incident-"

Edward then held up his hand. "It's okay, Caroline. But I am sorry; I killed him twelve years ago. Not out of vengeance for all that he had done to harm my family; to burn down my home, but out of justice for the crimes that he had committed…"

Caroline nodded. She had already seen from the afterlife that Edward had killed her father. Though saddened that Edward had been a killer, she was relieved that he would not have tormented him, to make her father suffer a painful death.

"But…" Caroline said. "I am happy that you have taken care of Jennifer well, and that you have moved on to be a responsible father. The reason why I had to leave you was when I discovered my pregnancy; I feared that if you continued to live on your life with drink and your privateering career, we wouldn't be able to support her."

"She's just as beautiful as her mother. Jennifer is…" Edward replied. "But you could have told me that you were pregnant with her. I would have tried to help, to give up on my dreams just to see you safe."

A tear trickled down Caroline's smooth face. "But I believed that you might not listen, and it would make you desire wealth all the more."

Edward sighed. "You were right, back then I would have desired money all the more. To live a life better than I once had… But in my dreams of fame and fortune, I had lost too many people dear to me. But that made me realize that what I believed in was wrong, so I now served a more noble cause."

The pair's eyes silently bore into each other, as their hands reached to hold on tightly together. Their heads leaned closer before they kissed, the first time for over twenty years. They did not say a word… there was no longer a need to.

* * *

/

_Twelve Years Later..._

"My name is Haytham Kenway," Edward saw his son speak as he remorselessly tightened the hold of his scarf over the neck of Juan Vedomir. "You have betrayed the Templar Order. For this, you have been sentenced to execution."

As Juan Vedomir died, Haytham took a book, which appeared to be a journal, and made his escape from Vedomir's villa.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed. Mary was with him to see his son, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her eyes showed sympathy to the distress that her closest friend was feeling.

Edward had watched over his son. He saw that Haytham had already grown up, and had actually kept the steel short sword that Edward had given him on his eighth birthday. But he was extremely furious and despaired when he saw what Birch had turned his young boy into; a deadly murderer working for the Templars.

But he knows that Haytham had deeply cared for what he was doing. He had found a new family in the Templars, after he had lost everything dear to him, including his parents. He recalled that Hornigold, a mentor and a friend to him, also threw in with them. Initially, Edward had felt bitterness and hatred towards Benjamin for his actions, but realized that he had no choice but to make his decision. There is no reason for him not to be disappointed in his son.

"Your son, Haytham…" Mary spoke as Edward turned his head to meet her. "He looks just like his father."

Edward smiled as his eyes teared up. He remembered himself carrying Haytham when he couldn't see the stage at the Opera House in London; when he walked him to White's Chocolate House for his birthday.

"Yes he does, Mary. He really does."

* * *

/

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
